Missing
by CatOfWater
Summary: What lies in the world behind the mirror? What happens when are favorite nindroid is taken there? You know what? Lemme just freak out. ZANE HAS DISSAPEARED! Can his brothers save him on time, or will they be too late? Thanks to The Night Ninja for helping with this summary XD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Zane's POV

It was dark. What do you expect? It was nearly midnight. I sensed it was a new moon. It would explain why no light was coming through the windows. I couldn't sleep, though my brothers have long been dreaming. I...sensed something. Something was here. I didn't think it was anything, I had been having this feeling for the last few days. When I told my brothers about it, they were worried. But when nothing happened, they didn't take me that seriously anymore. Tonight it was stronger. Nothing is here. I told myself, laying on my side and squeezing my eyes shut. I tried to think of my father, and my brother, Echo. My father had already passed, but I liked to imagine him watching over me. Echo visited sometimes, and I mostly just worked on fixing him, but he was still a good brother. He is amusing. I stood up and walked into the hallway. I felt really uneasy. My sixth sense had never lied to me before. I walked up onto the deck. The stars gleamed up above. I was right, there was no moon tonight. I looked up through the window on the bridge, where Nya steered the ship. She looked exhausted. I walked up the stairs to her.

"Hello, Nya." I said, startling her. She jumped, and turned around.

"Oh! Hi Zane." She said, yawning. "Why are you awake?" Her hair was ruffed, and she had bags under her eyes.

"Can't sleep. Would you like me to take over? You look tired." I asked.

"Oh how nice of you. But really I'm-" she yawned. "Okay. Thanks, Zane!" She walked across the deck to her room. I steered for a while, making sure there were no mountains to crash into, then I set it to auto pilot and sat down. The autopilot on the bounty was really lousy. Nya was working on fixing it, but so far she had no luck. The auto pilot couldn't see coming obstacles, so if there was a mountain, and no one was there...well, let's say it wouldn't turn out okay.

I felt myself get tired so I made some coffee. I checked the time.

1:26 am. I looked out the front window. Just darkness, stars and clouds. I switched autopilot off, decided I would just steer manually for a while. I yawned, and suddenly my neck tingled, like something was watching me. My sixth sense alarm was blaring like crazy. I drew my silver shurikens and turned around. I heard a cracking sound, like wood breaking. Dim light streamed into the room. I heard a growling sound, and I looked around wildly to find out where it was coming from. With a jolt of fear I realized it was behind me. Before I could react I felt a sharp pain to the back of my head and everything went black.

 **Well Zane's dead.**

 **lol jk. How was it? Tell me in the reviews!**

 **this chapter is really short but they will get longer and better, trust me.**

 **okay THANKS**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Cole's POV

I opened my eyes and found myself on the floor, sliding to the other side of the room. The room was slanted sideways. Lloyd was jerked out of his bed and tumbled on the floor.

"What's going on?" I asked. The bounty tilted more sideways, and I heard crashes in the other rooms and on the deck. Everyone looked confused.

"I don't know!" Lloyd shouted back. Kai tried to regain his feet but the ship groaned and tilted the other way, and he fell. I crawled to the doorway and lifted myself up using the doorframe. The ship went vertical, and everyone slid to the other side of the room except for me. I ran out into the hallway as the ship went lopsided again. Suddenly I heard a huge crack and I flew into the wall. It's like the sensation where you are in a car going fast and then the person driving brakes immediately. I think we may have crashed. Then I realized we were falling. I ran up onto the deck and was nearly swept into the air if it wasn't for the railing I grabbed onto. The things on the deck had fallen off. And the bounty was falling towards the ocean below. I glanced at the front window and realized no one was driving. Was autopilot even on?

"NINJAGO!" I yelled and spinjitzued my way up into the bridge. When I stopped I found myself on the ceiling. The ship turned right side up, and I ran and quickly turned on autopilot. I steered away from the mountains which we must have crashed into, and when there was nothing but open ocean ahead, I left to go down to the deck. The sun was just beginning to rise.

"Well, that's one way to wake us up." Jay yawned, coming up, followed by Kai, Lloyd, Wu, and Nya.

"Yeah. What happened?" Kai asked, rubbing his eyes.

"No one was steering. The autopilot wasn't even on. We must have crashed into one of those mountains." I said, pointing.

"WHAT!?" Jay, Lloyd, Kai, and Nya all shouted at the same time.

"I thought you were supposed to be driving, Nya." Kai pointed out to his sister.

"I-I was!" She exclaimed.

"Then how do you explain this?" I asked.

"Around midnight Zane came up and asked if he could take over. He said he couldn't sleep."

"Zane! Why did you abandon the wheel?" Jay asked, almost screaming. No reply.

"Uh, Zane?" Everyone looked around. He wasn't here.

"Search the bounty." Wu ordered. Everyone split up but eventually came back with no sign of Zane.

"Maybe he fell off the deck when the ship crashed." I suggested.

"He's smarter than that." Nya argued, but agreed to look anyway.

11:58

"No sign of him." Nya said, walking into the kitchen. "It's not like he would leave. He has no other family except Echo. I already sent Lloyd to look at the lighthouse to see if Zane's there." She sat down and sighed. "Why did I let him take over the wheel?" She asked herself.

"Nya, it's not your fault." Jay comforted. "I'm sure we'll find him eventually."

I walked out and onto the bridge. I stared out the window. He wouldn't just leave. He seemed perfectly content here. ( **Except for my other story, depression. :D read it :3** ) Maybe...something else happened. Maybe someone was here. Zane did tell us that his sixth sense was acting up, we just didn't think much of it. I began to pace. Nya said that he said he couldn't sleep. What if he sensed something. I stopped, seeing a glint of silver on the floor. I crouched down to examine it. It was a shuriken. Zane's shuriken.

 **CLIFFHANGER!:D**

 **Trust me they will get longer. And better.**

 **tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Jay's POV

"Where did you find it?" I asked Cole, while he examined a silver shuriken.

"I told you, Jay." He said, sounding annoyed as he handed it to Kai. "It was stuck in the floor."

"But WHERE?" I asked, antagonized.

"In the BRIDGE." He seethed. "Right. Over. There." He pointed to a spot between the floorboards.

"Guys, is this helping with our levels of stress in any way?" Nya broke in, glaring at them.

"No." Kai said, handing her the silver weapon.

"No blood…" she murmured to herself.

"DON'T SAY THAT!" I yelled, waving my arms in the air. "NO ONE HERE LIKES BLOOD!" I hated the thought of Zane's blood. It was a weird color. Like a silvery blue. AAAAAAGH! WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT THIS! STOP STOP STOP STOP!

"Jay, calm down." Kai handed the shuriken to Wu, and glared at Jay, obviously annoyed.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, our brother has gone MISSING, AND LEFT NO TRACES, EXCEPT FOR THAT STUPID SHURIKEN, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!?" I screeched.

"Yes." He said, his hand catching fire. I summoned lightning and zapped him. "JAY." He growled, advancing on me.

"Kai, stop." Wu broke in, grabbing Kai's shoulder. "We should be looking for Zane, not fighting each other.

"Yes, Sensei."

Suddenly a loud crackling sound filled the room. The large screens on the wall turned to static. Pictures of Zane started appearing, and someone seemed to be talking, quickly, but no one could make out the words.

"Who is this?" Cole yelled.

"...me...stuck...understand...wall…monster…" bits of words came out, but static blocked out most of them.

"Zane?" Nya asked.

"..." only static. "...here...stuck...find...wall...portal." More static. "...go."

"Zane? Zane? Where are you? Are you still here?" Nya asked frantically, typing codes into the computer. The images stopped, and bright colors in vertical lines appeared. Silence.

"Zane!" Yelled Lloyd. "Are you there?" Nothing.

Lloyd POV

I gasped at the screen as the last of the images faded.

"Zane...he was trying to contact us." I walked next to Nya, who was furiously typing codes into the computer.

"Zane!? Where are you!?" Nya shouted. There was no response. "He's gone."

"What was that he said?" Kai asked. "Me. Stuck. Wall?"

"Understand." Jay continued. "Monster? Here. Find."

"Portal. Go." I finished. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know." Nya sighed, falling back in her chair.

"Does he have, like, a tracker or something?" Cole asked.

"No! He's not a dog!" I yelled.

"I know, but he's a nindroid!"

"Wait!" Nya yelled. "He has a beacon!"

"See?!" Cole exclaimed smugly.

"Yeah, Yeah." I muttered. Nya typed codes into the computer and a map of Ninjago appeared on the screen. A small red dot appeared.

"Zoom in." Nya suddenly gasped.

"What? What is it?" Kai asked.

"I found him…" she said. "He's right here. In the bridge."

 **Yay! Creepy things! Yah... this is gonna get REALLY weird, just a heads-up..**

 **actually I don't know :D**

 **anyways plz review!**

 **thanks so much u guys**


	4. Chapter 4 :D

Chapter four

Kai POV (Kai is my least favorite ninja, so I am not looking forward to this. I do like opposite shipping, though. :D)

Nya ran in on us. We were sitting at the dining table, but none of us were really in the mood to eat. ( **It's called HUNGER, Kai.** ) Sensei was in really deep thought, he was staring off into space, and he would mutter occasionally. When Nya burst in, we all stood up, ready for the news.

"Well?" I asked, crossing my arms. "Did you find him?" We all assumed Zane's beacon was broken, because Zane was obviously not in the bounty, but we kept it up, just in case. It had moved around but never left the bounty. Broken.

"No." She looked at the floor. "I lost him. The beacon shut down a half hour ago. I've been trying to get it back online, but nothing." I curled my hands into fists. I burst out of the room and ran onto the deck. I threw fire at a few dummies, flipped over ones' head and kicking it with all my strength and anger. The silver metal parts flew everywhere, clinking against the floor. It reminded me too much of my brother, those kind bright blue eyes against the titanium silver of his skin. He rarely laughs, but when he does, it's one of the best things that could happen. His smile like the sun shining on freshly fallen snow. He's saved me more times than I can count, but we never give him the credit he needs. I usually hang out with Lloyd, and Jay and Cole are besties now, but always with Nya, Zane has no one. He and Jay were close for a while, and before that Cole. But now…

"Things are different." Someone said from behind me. I jumped and spun around, then realized it was just Lloyd.

"Yes…" I kicked one of the robot's silver metal parts, and I watched it roll across the deck. I immediately felt guilty, but I don't understand why.

"We'll find him, okay?" I nodded, opening my mouth, but then everyone came out on the deck. No silver shone through that small group. Sensei was still starring off into space, and he stood at the railing looking at the ocean.

"I'm sorry, Kai." Nya said sadly. "I tried, I really did, I just...couldn't find him. It's like he's in some other realm, or-" She was cut off by Sensei's gasp. He turned around and looked at us wildly.

"I know where Zane is." He said.

Zane POV (FINALLY) :D

It was dark here. Very dark. I didn't exactly know what happened that night. The night I came here. I think...there was a portal. I never left the bounty. I am still here, but no one else is...except for the thing. I suspected I was in a different realm, and I tried to contact the others, but I don't think they understood. I paced the bridge, the mist drifting around the room. I couldn't contact them again with the computers. It wouldn't work. I needed a different way. I heard a snap. Turning slowly in a 360 circle, I scanned the room. It would be returning soon. I had already fought it eight times since I came here. How long have I been here? Hours? Days? Weeks? The last time I fought it, it cut me. I winced and grabbed my bleeding arm. I could meditate. Maybe my spirit form could drift back into the other realm. I sat against the wall and closed my eyes. I heard talking. It was faint, but real, for sure. I opened my eyes and saw my brothers! They were sitting around a table, and Sensei had a map on the top. He was inspecting the map, and everyone else was watching him in anticipation. I waved my hand in front of Cole's face, and he didn't react. They couldn't see me. I walked over to a piece of paper on the table and wrote: 'Hello?' I pushed it into the middle of the table. Nothing. I sighed, and suddenly Sensei looked up and saw the paper. His eyes widened.

"Who wrote this?" He asked.

"Uhhh...not me." Jay said. Everyone else mumbled a no.

"Zane?" Kai asked. I wrote down: 'Yes.'

"Zane!" Nya cried, standing up. "How? W-where are you?" I wrote: 'not sure.'

"Are you dead?" Lloyd nearly screamed. I wrote: 'no.'

"Are you okay?" I thought for a moment. 'No.' Then, 'It will come for me soon.'

"What? What will come for you? The thing that took you?" I sighed. 'Yes.' The room flickered, and I heard a strange noise. 'Have to go.' The room disappeared. I opened my eyes and saw it looking at me in pleasure. I drew my shurikens and prepared to face it for the ninth and maybe final time.

 **Sorry I didn't update, guys. I've been traveling for winter break. So there you go. Numbah four... K i've Got a really important question...Should Zane die at the end? Depends on how many people review! I wanted to do one where he dies but I don't want to do to many ninjago ones. Okay? Did you like it? Plz review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 lol

**I can't decide whether he should live or die! *sings***

 **okay, so pretty much two of you said no and two said yes so plz more reviews.**

 **Also, MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**

 **Enjoy XD**

Chapter five

Nya POV

I looked at the paper lying on the table in shock. The pencil dropped to the floor after it wrote: 'Have to go.'

"Zane?" I yelled, snatching up the paper. "Zane!" Nothing. I stared at one of the last sentences, 'It will come for me.'

"What…?" I gasped, looking at Kai, then Sensei. "What's coming for him?" Everyone looked sad and confused, except for Sensei. Jay was staring at him closely too.

"What do you know?" He asked Sensei. He sighed, stroking his beard.

"You all know of the realms…" He was interrupted by Jay.

"Yeah, Yeah, sixteen realms, need the realms crystal to access them, blah, blah, blah."

"But are there sixteen?" Sensei pointed out with infinite patience.

"So are you saying he's in the digiverse?" Cole asked. "It makes sense." Lloyd nodded.

"No." Sensei said. I looked at him in surprise. "There are seventeen realms. The one that Zane is in is also the one that has never been mentioned before, so no one will try to access it. The most dangerous realm, almost exactly like ours, except everything is opposite."

"So I'm the ice ninja?" Kai asked, smirking.

"You don't exist." Kai gulped. "Monsters roam there. The overlord rules. If Zane is stuck there…" then he muttered under his breath, "It may be too late." I stifled a sob. Lloyd had asked Zane if he was okay when he was here and he responded with a no. Sensei may be right- it may be too late.

"It's like an opposite realm." Lloyd said. "An alternate. The alternate."

Zane POV

Wind whistled past my face as I fell. It was too dark for a human to see, but my night vision served well. I saw the bounty in the sky, and the water below. I was falling. I was fighting the monster. It's obsidian-sharp talons can cut through my titanium skin. I had another cut on my leg and the one on my arm had opened again. I had a gash on my forehead that was dripping my silvery blood into my eye. It had thrown me off the bounty. The water was getting closer and closer. I braced myself and hit the water with a sickening smack. Pain erupted all over me like tiny shards of glass digging into me. I sank, unable to move as the surface got farther and farther away. Then I realized what was happening and lashed out with my arms and legs, swimming upwards. My head broke the surface, and I drew in a sharp breath. The bounty flew east. I looked around, and saw a tiny smudge of land to the west. It was harder to stay afloat because of my titanium self, and my wounds didn't help either. My blood was clouding the water as I swam, and I felt like I was going to pass out. After what felt like eternity, I reached the beach, and collapsed in the sand, breathing heavily. More blood dripped into my eye, and I sat up, knowing more monsters would be after me. I felt a sharp burst of pain in my head, but I ignored it and stood up. I swayed, and stumbled towards the dark desert. New Ninjago city was in a desert. In New Ninjago city was borg tower, the tallest building in Ninjago. In borg towers, P.I.X.A.L used to live there. P.I.X.A.L has not been responding. Maybe the realm has been messing with her hardrive. I miss Echo. He was a good brother...just not the best. I miss my father too. I miss my brothers. Kai was probably freaking out. Kai, with his warm firey amber eyes, his spiked brown hair. I blinked, realizing I was laying on the sand. My side ached. I pushed myself up and fell back down again. I have to keep moving. I saw New Ninjago city, shrouded in mist ahead, and I finally felt a burst of hope. I stumbled into the city and limped to a big hospital building. I pushed open the doors and rummaged through the cabinet. Medical tape! I pulled it out and began to wrap it around my arm, which was still bleeding, when I heard a strange noise behind me. I didn't want to turn around, but I had to. Of course, another monster. I had lost my shurikens in the fall, and I was in no condition to fight. _I'm sorry, brothers. I couldn't make it._

 **So there you go...plz review... WILL HE DIE? If no one reviews, I think I'm going to trust The Night Ninja on this one. :D**

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


	6. Chapter 6 help will he die

**hey guys Merry Christmas again. I still can't decide. Waiting for more reviews. Should I make two endings for you guys? Review and tell me.**

 **Enjoy Chapter Six!**

Chapter six

Lloyd POV

The time was 11:42 pm. It was dark, but I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about Zane, alone in The Alternate, maybe dead already. How did he get there? Could we use the same way to find him? I got up and walked into the bathroom. I stared into the mirror at myself, my mussed up blond hair, my jade-green eyes. I glanced at the wall and saw writing. No one ever writes on the walls. Sensei forbids it. Kai, maybe? I looked closer and saw that it said: ' _porta aberta'._

" _Porta aberta._ " I repeated. "Huh. I wonder what that mean-" I gasped. The mirror. The mirror was moving. It was rippling like water in a pond, silvery water, like melted pewter. ( **It's a type of metal, and it's silver.** )

"What…?" I touched the surface, and my hand went right through. "How?" I climbed up on the sink, held my breath, and put my face through the mirror. I saw...the bathroom. I wasn't there, but it was definitely the bathroom. Mist floated around, and it was very cold. I jerked my head out with a gasp. I looked at the writing on the wall. It was no longer ' _porta aberta_ ', but now ' _porta preto_ '.

"Uh, _porta preto_?" The mirror solidified, and the room grew warmer. I didn't even realize how cold it was. I stared in shock at the mirror. The writing had disappeared, leaving only blue and white tiles. There was only one thing this could be. A portal.

Cole POV

"Leave me alone, Lloyd." I groaned, stuffing my head under my pillow.

"Seriously, Cole, wake up." He shook me urgently.

"What is it?" I grumbled, sitting up.

"I found Zane." He said.

"What!?" Jay sat up in his bed, hitting his head on Kai's bunk.

"I found Zane." He repeated.

"Really?" Kai hopped down from his bunk.

"Yeah. Come on." He walked into the bathroom, and I followed him, along with Kai and Jay.

We all stood looking at the mirror.

"So...where is he?" Lloyd pointed at the mirror. I only saw our reflections.

"Uh, Lloyd, I think you must've had a bad dream. A good sleep will help."

"No." He insisted. "I opened it. It was in another language or something. Georgian? No...Galician! That's it!" We stared at him.

"Watch this." Lloyd said. " _Porta aberta!_ " The mirror rippled. It was moving. I gasped.

"Lloyd, what is this?"

"A-a portal. I think it leads to The Alternate." Kai reaches out to touch it. His hand disappeared in the silvery waves.

"Whoa." He said, pulling it out as fast as he could. "Can you close it?"

"Yeah. _Porta preto._ " The mirror was a mirror again. Jay rapped on it with his knuckles.

"Whoa! That is so COOL!" He laughed. "What was that again? _Porta_...Uh… _aberta_? Yeah, that's it. _Porta_ _aberta_!" The mirror rippled. Jay stuck his head through.

"This is creepy." I said, as I stared at Jay's headless body. He pulled his head out.

"It's creepy in there." He argued.

"Let me see." Kai shouted, putting his face on the mirror. He jerked it out. "What the- you think Zane's in there?"

"He has to be." Lloyd said. "Porta preto."

"We have to tell Sensei about this." I said. "Come on."

Jay POV

"AND WE CAN GO THROUGH THE MIRROR!" I finished excitedly. Sensei didn't respond.

"Is that a portal to The Alternate?"

"Yes." That was all.

"Well, anything else?" I asked, impatient and annoyed.

"He must be there." Sensei said.

"Oh, yeah, okay, THAT HELPS!" I yelled.

"We can get there. We can save Zane." Cole said.

"But none of us can fit through the bathroom portal."

"Let's just say we're going to need a bigger mirror."

 **Okay! Short, yes. Review, should I make two endings, should he die and come back to life, should he live, should he die, was the chapter good, great, bad, terrible?**

 **Thank you all! Chapter seven will be out soon!**

 **~CatOfWater**


	7. A note from ME

**Sorry guys**

 **im not going to write any more Ninjago fanfics. I am going to leave this story.**

 **LOL JK :D**

 **Im not THAT cruel :D**

 **Anyways, you know the PORTA ABERTA and PORTA PRETO? That's actually a thing. It's in Galician, search it on google translate it means GATE OPEN and GATE CLOSE**

 **just wanted to tell you guys that...and troll you. (Hehehehehehehe)**

 **Also, thank you IcyIce, RandomDragon, and most of all TheNightNinja**

 **you three have been awesome thank you**

 **okay, see ya! Keep an eye out for crappie chappie seven! No I hope it won't be crappie. :D**

 **BYE**

 **~CatOfWater**


	8. Crappie chappie 7

Chapter Seven

Zane POV

OW.

 **Lol. Not telling you guys what happened to him yet :D**

Kai POV

The warehouse was dusty, and smelled like sawdust. The nine by twelve foot mirror (don't ask) was covered in dust and speckles of gray paint.

"Are you sure this will work?" I asked Cole.

"No." He responded. "But I think we should clean it, just in case." He inspected the filthy surface.

"Sis? You're up." I told Nya. She grinned, probably glad that they were accepting her into their group, and she held up her hands and sprayed the mirror with jets of water. ( **For those of you who haven't watched Possessed, Nya is the water ninja.** ) In about seven minutes, the mirror was shiny and clean.

"Good job, Nya!" Jay exclaimed, looking at her fondly. ( **Yeah I ship Jaya.** ) "What's the time?" He asked, looking around.

"6:04." I said. "In the morning. Why?"

"I'm so tired." He responded, yawning. "We woke up at 12 and we still haven't gotten any sleep since then." I stared at him.

"How can you be tired?" I exclaimed, shocked. "Zane's in there, in trouble, and you're worried about not having enough sleep?!" I was wide awake, anxious to go to The Alternate to rescue Zane.

"Let's start." Cole nodded at Lloyd.

"Porta aberta!" He shouted. The mirror rippled to life.

"Lloyd, you stay behind to hold the portal, and when we come through you have to close it." I commanded.

"What!?" He yelled. "I'm the green ninja! I want to save Zane too!"

"You're also the only one who knows how to open the portal."

"I know how to open it!" Jay shouted.

"Okay, you can stay behind then instead of Lloyd."

"No! No, I don't know how to operate the portal!" He yelped. "I just thought I could, hehe. I mean, I know the words but I just forgot them just now and…" He blabbed on.

"Sorry, Lloyd." I apologized. He glared at me, but said nothing.

"For Zane." I said, and ran through the mirror. My first thought: Cold. My second thought: Dark. My third thought: Ow! What the heck!?

"Ow! What the heck?!" I yelled, as Jay barreled through the mirror and crashed into me.

"Sorry." He mumbled, rubbing his forehead. Cole and Nya came through next.

"Whoa." I gasped. We were in the warehouse. Just a darker, colder, and mistier version.

"The Alternate." Nya whispered. Jay growled.

"Zane is here somewhere." He said, looking around.

"This place is seething with evil." Cole remarked. Jay growled again.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." I snapped, annoyed. "Jay! Would you stop growling!?"

"What do you mean?" He asked. "I thought it was Cole."

"No!" Cole protested. Nya shook her head.

"Wasn't me." I said, then shivered. "Then Who-or What- was it?"

Nya gulped and glanced nervously around the gloomy warehouse. I heard scraping behind me, making me jump and whip around ( **and spin lol** ). To my surprise, Lloyd walked out from behind the mirror with a laugh.

"Did I scare you?"

"Lloyd!" I snapped, not admitting that I was scared. "You're supposed to be on the other side, waiting for us!"

"Boring." He grinned at me. "I want to go on an adventure too!"

"It's not an adventure, Lloyd." Cole rolled his eyes, annoyed. "We're here to find Za…" his voice trailed off.

"Continue." Lloyd smiled as if he was looking at a feast just for him.

"You-you're supposed to be mad at me." I realized. "You already know what we're doing here. You're not Lloyd!"

"Correct." Lloyd said evilly and started changing, morphing, until he was a bubble of water hanging over the ground.

"What…?" I gaped. The bubble fell and splashed forth so much water, gallons, more than there should have been in the bubble, filling up the warehouse. I gasped, panic suffocating me. Water. Why does it have to be water? I backed away, and noticed Cole doing the same, except with a ghost dragon. Jay was running and screaming from what looked like a pale-faced clown with a thousand teeth. Nya was glancing between me, Cole, and Jay, unsure of who to help. Realization struck me like Jay's lightning. These monsters can turn into anything we're afraid of. Something icy cold touched my knee, and I looked down and saw the water, lapping up my legs. For some reason, the water wasn't reaching Nya, Cole or Jay. I tried to get away, but it tripped me and continued to rise, impossibly fast. I was stuck underneath, while it pushed me down and side to side, not letting me reach the surface. I...can't...breathe…

I broke the surface with a gasp. Nya was controlling the water, pushing away from me and towards Cole. Cole leaped away and the water washed over the host dragon and swept the clown away.

"Thanks, Nya." Cole smiled at her, then Jay. "Is that really your worst fear, motormouth? A clown?"

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" He exclaimed, waving his hands. "Have you ever seen 'IT'? TERRIFYING! And I get scared easily, okay?"

"Kai…" I heard a weak voice. A metallic voice.

"Zane?" I turned around, and there he was laying on the ground, silver blood covering him like a blanket. "Zane!" I tried to run to him, but Nya grabbed my arms.

"What are you DOING?!" I screamed, fighting her. "STOP!" I broke free only to be stopped by Cole and Jay.

"Kai…" Zane moaned.

"Kai! Kai!" Cole shouted in my ear. "Stop. Stop! It's not him! It's not HIM!" I tried to jerk away, but Nya was there again. She looked into my eyes. I looked at Zane and fought harder.

"Kai. Stop." Her soothing voice that I've known since childhood calmed me down. I stopped fighting. "Look into my eyes. ( **I control you. Lol serpentine. ;D** )" I obeyed, staring into her soft brown eyes. **I DON'T SHIP THEM DON'T WORRY! Just brotherly sisterly love.**

"It's not him. It's the monsters! They're tricking you." I looked back at Zane. _It's not real._ I told myself. _He's not real._ But he looked so real. So real and so hurt and almost dead. I have to help him. _It's not real._

"Help…" Zane groaned.

"No." It hurt to say it. It hurt so badly. But if I wanted to rescue the real him, I needing to let this one die. "No." I turned away, and when I looked back, the monster was a pile of dust.

"Let's continue." I shouldered away Cole and Jay.

"I'll stay behind, in case any monsters want to go through the portal." Nya announced.

"Okay." I agreed, then whispered, "and...thanks."

"Anytime." Me, Cole, and Jay exited the warehouse. As we stepped out into the dark, misty street, I wondered how similar Zane's condition was to the fake one.

 _Where are you?_

 **Well Kai has issues**

 **sorry this chapter was so weird**

 **keep an eye out for Chapter eight**

 **~CatOfWater**


	9. I think I am joining the dark side

Chapter 8

Cole POV

We walked down the desolate street, alert and cautious. Kai looked a bit shaken, and I couldn't blame him. The monster had showed us all of our fears. The last one frightened all of us. I was about to let go of Kai and run to the monster in disguise of our brother. But I knew it was fake. Or did I? It was so tempting to help him, I nearly gave in. That worried me. Suddenly Jay jumped and looked into a dark alley.

"Pennywise?" He called. "Coast is clear." He announced when there was no response. Kai rolled his eyes and walked towards Borg Tower. I walked on, inspecting the walls for any sign of Zane. There was barely any light, and Kai and Jay had no shadows, neither did I. Suddenly I stopped.

"Guys!" I called, and they turned around. "Where are we going?" Jay looked at Kai, and Kai shrugged.

"Just looking, I think."

"Guys, Zane's smart. If he wanted us to find him, he would go somewhere safe that we know about."

"Ooh!" Jay yelped excitedly. "Borg Tower?"

"Too many monsters, probably."

Suddenly Kai gave a shout.

"What? What is it?" I cried, running towards him. He pointed a shaky hand to the wall, where there was a streak of a wet silvery-blue substance, like something was trying to wipe it off of them.

"What?" I asked, seeing nothing wrong with it.

"Yeah, what is it?" Jay questioned. Kai pointed at the streak again.

"Yeah, there's a shiny liquid that we probably shouldn't touch. So?"

"It-it-it's h-his…" He stuttered. "Zane. It's Zane's." Suddenly I felt sick. I looked at how much of it there was, plus the droplets on the ground. Blood.

"He must have been injured." I swallowed. My voice sounded shaky, even to me. Jay gasped. Kai was breathing quickly.

"We have to find him." Jay squeaked. _Or what's left of him._ The negative side of me thought. I ignored that side.

"Guys, where would Zane go that he would think is safe enough, and that we know about, and is easily accessible?" Jay looked at me blankly, and Kai tore his eyes away from the blood and shook his head.

"I don't know." I sighed, and sat against the building. I stared at the ground, making shadow puppets and trying to think. _The bounty? No. How would he get there?_ I made a ship, then changed it into a snake. _Not the serpentine tombs. He wouldn't go there._ I made a bird. _His falcon… would he go back to his father's workshop? No. It's too far, and he was injured. No! IS, Cole, IS. Not WAS. He is still alive._ Sighing again, I made one of my favorites: a dog. Then I realized something. I was making animals. Animals!

"I know where Zane went!" I exclaimed, sitting up. Then I froze. Shadow puppets… there's no light! How do I have a shadow? I turned and stared at my shadow. "Guys…" I backed away, my shadow following me. The shadow then moved to the wall, changing into a lion shape. The shadow snarled at me.

"I am having serious deja vu." Kai said. ( **Does anyone remember when Kai was in that Fire Temple with Nya, Garmadon, and Wu? It was the second episode, I think. King Of Shadows part 2)**

The shadow lion ran at me and scratched my arm. Immediately blood welled up. I stared at my arm in shock. The lion lunged again, and I ducked and slammed my palm to the ground, sending up a wall of earth before the lion could reach us. Too late, I realized, when the lion simply stepped out of the shadows the wall had created. It growled, then sank back into the wall.

"Where…?" Then I heard Jay scream. I spun around and saw him suspended in the air, a shadow person holding his neck. I swung my scythe at it, but it simply passed through. Jay was turning a pale green color. His eyelids started to close. Suddenly Kai yelled and lunged at the shadow with his fists on fire. The shadow screamed and dropped Jay, fleeing from the light. Jay fell onto the concrete, gasping for air. I ran to his side, and Kai circled us, keeping away any more shadows. The first one tried to attack again, but Kai shot fire at it and it disappeared into the dark alley. Jay sat up, his chest heaving.

"I don't like it here." He grumbled. Kai nodded. "Cole, before the shadow attacked us,you said you knew where Zane was. And did you say something about animals?"

"Yeah!" I nodded. "Remember how Dareth always fights animal style? I was thinking about that and then I thought of his dojo!" Jay's face lit up, but Kai still looked unsure.

"Really? Are you sure he would go there?"

"What else would you suggest?" I shot back, then turned on my heel and started to run towards the dojo. I turned a corner, Jay and Kai behind me, and sprinted down the street, skidding to a halt outside of the dojo. Jay crashed into me. I decided to ignore that. But then Kai crashed into Jay, therefore making Jay crash into me again. Kai yelped.

"Shhh!" I hissed, opening the door to the dojo. As soon as I stepped in, the only thing I saw was the knife hurtling at my forehead.

Jay POV

If it weren't for me, Cole would be dead. Right when he stepped onto Dareth's brightly colored dojo, a knife nearly impaled him in the skull. Lucky for him, I have great ninja reflexes, and I knocked the knife out of the air with my nunchucks. He stared at me in shock.

"T-thanks." He stammered. "Where did that come from?" I shrugged, then stepped in. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, except for a slingshot-looking thing, with a knife loaded. I stepped forward, and the knife flew at me with alarming speed. I flipped backwards, and the knife buried itself in the wall. A new knife loaded itself.

"Zane is definitely here." The trap was set up near the end of the room, where the doorway was. I spotted a small pool of blood near it, and I tried to ignore it. I creeped along the side of the wall, hoping I didn't step on any pressure plates or tripwires that would trigger the knife. We managed to make it to the doorway without being killed, luckily. Kai pushed past me and into the room first, then gasping. It was Zane. On the far end of the room, he lay there, unmoving, gashes and deep cuts covered him, as well as his blood. I heard Cole stiffen behind me, and I choked back tears. Kai tried to run to him, but Cole grabbed his arm.

"What now!?" He yelled, his eyes blazing. Cole pointed to the ground, where sharp glass shards and knives stuck up from the carpet.

"Defenses. He really doesn't like monsters." I pointed out, swallowing my fear for him. Kai stepped forward, avoiding the sharp points. I followed, and soon we were safely on the other side. Kai ran to Zane.

"Zane?" He whispered, shaking his shoulders gently. "Zane! Wake up!" Zane lay still. I kneeled next to Kai.

"Zane?" I heard a choking, mechanical cough, and Zane's eyes flickered open. He looked at us is alarm, then shock, then exhaustion.

"H-how?" He rasped. He sounded terrible.

"Shh...it's okay. W-we're going to get out of here." I felt a huge wave of relief. He was alive! Zane smiled slightly, then winced, and closed his eyes.

"Hang in there buddy." Cole comforted, then turned to us. "Me and Jay will help Zane. Kai, if any shadow monsters come back, take care of them. Kai nodded, and me and Cole put Zane's arms around each of our shoulders, and carried him in between us. He tried to stand, but nearly fell if it wasn't for me and Cole. I realized his breaths were short and quick, like it hurt to breathe. His shirt was soaked in blood. We made it to the door, and Kai ran ahead of us, on the lookout for monsters. We stepped onto the shadowy street, and Zane groaned.

"Coming…" he coughed.

"What?" I asked, concerned. "What is it?"

"Coming." He moaned again. His head hung limply against his chest.

I felt tears forming in my eyes.

 _Please survive._

 **So yeah**

 **Sorry I haven't been updating I've been having internet issues**

 **What do you think? I have a habit of waiting for reviews before publishing more chapters...so REVIEW!**

 **Also, I honestly don't know what I was think with the shadow puppet thing. It seemed kinda dumb to me but whatever. :D**

 **~CatOfWater XD**


	10. I am a horrible person

**Sorry guys**

Chapter nine

Kai POV

I ran ahead, making sure no monsters were prowling around. Secretly, I wanted the-the thing that hurt Zane to come back. I wanted to kill it. I wanted revenge. I refused to look at my weakened brother, barely able to walk on his own. I had never seen him like this. Titanium is one of the the strongest metals on earth. Only obsidian or diamond could break it. Even in his first form, he was strong, able to move away from the threat before any fatal injuries were inflicted. But being here, in this dark, horrible place, for nearly two weeks, alone? I was surprised that he was still alive. Not for long. A voice inside me whispered.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

"What?" Cole asked from behind me. "A monster?"

"No." I muttered. "It's safe." I ran around a corner, leading the way back to the warehouse. I heard Zane cough something. It sounded like 'coming.' I turned around.

"Zane?"

"It." He groaned, barely conscious. "Coming."

"I-I don't understand." I stammered.

"It's okay." Cole said, giving me a look. "Let's keep moving."

"It. Coming." It sounded like it hurt to talk. I turned the corner, my fists on fire. The warehouse was in sight.

"We're almost there." I gasped, relieved. Zane might be safe. Soon we were outside the large metal doors, without any sign of danger. I pushed through, and Nya ran to me and hugged me.

"Finally!" She cried. "You were gone for so long I was getting worried!" Then she gasped when Cole and Jay walked in, Zane between them. Nya's eyes filled with tears. She's a tough girl, but when it comes to friends and family...well…

She ran over to him, pulling off her ninja hood and pressing it to his stomach to stop the blood. Cole and Jay set him down. He looked up at Nya, alarmed.

"Nya." He rasped. "Coming."

"Zane, what? I'm sorry, I-I don't understand." Jay ran into the mirror and came out a few seconds later with Lloyd. Lloyd gasped and ran over to Zane. He kneeled next to him in shock.

"We-we need to get him through the portal." He ordered, his voice shaky. I nodded and grabbed his arm, but Zane yelled in pain. I jerked away.

"C-coming." He said, distressed. "Here." Nya touched him gently, but then the wall behind me exploded. I spun around, already on my feet. What i saw- I couldn't describe it. Then I realized what Zane was trying to say. He was trying to warn us. It. Coming. Here. It was coming, and now it was here.

Lloyd POV

I kicked the pebbles on the ground, frustrated and impatient. I'm the green ninja, for heaven's sake! Out of everyone, I should be the one to go in. It's not my fault I found the gateway to The Alternate! In fact, I was the one to actually find it! If it wasn't for me, they would have no idea where Zane was! I gave an angry half-sigh, half-groan, leaning against the wall. Suddenly, Jay burst through the mirror, his eyes wide.

"Jay!" I cried, relieved.

"We found him!" He yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me through the mirror. I shivered at the cold air that surrounded me as soon as the silvery substance of the mirror was behind me. I looked around in awe, and then my eyes rested on Nya, Cole, and Kai on the far side of the room, leaning over something. Or someone… Zane. I ran over to them. His condition was unbearable. Blood soaked his clothes, wounds were everywhere.

"We-we need to get him through the portal." My voice was shaky, even to me. Kai tried to grab his arm, but he cried out. I winced.

"Coming." He spoke, his voice cracking. "H-here." Suddenly the wall behind Kai shattered, splinters and wood boards flying everywhere. Cole shielded Zane, and blocked large pieces of wood from hitting him. Zane's breathing was quick and short. Then it came through. It was huge, and probably is going to give me nightmares for the rest of my life. It had large white fangs, and was a purplish black color. It's eyes were red. It kept changing and morphing, into a different shape, so it's features were blurred and always shifting. It had gleaming claws, they were an evil dark purple. It roared at us, and we all froze. Jay stooped down to pick up a piece of metal that had flown in front of him. He held it up like a shield. The monster growled and it's eyes fixed on Cole, or more like who was behind Cole. I glared at it, moving forward. It roared again and swiped at me. I flipped away and it clawed at Jay. He held up his shield and it was shredded like tissue paper.

"Aw, come on!" He whined, jumping away. One of the monsters' tentacles grabbed Kai and lifted him into the air. Kai struggled, but was trapped.

"DEJA VU!" He screamed, while the monster lifted him closer. "SERIOUS DEJA VU! TOO MUCH! AUGH! A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!?" **Lol episode:The titanium ninja. XD**

Cole shot sharp stones at it, but it simply growled as the rocks ricocheted. I gathered myself and created a small energy ball, growing bigger by the second. I blasted it at the monster, and it roared and stumbled backwards, but otherwise seemed unhurt. Jay shot lightning at its head, to what looked like it's head, but it swiped at him and missed him by a hair.

"It's indestructible!" I yelled.

"AUGH! It's got to have a weak spot somewhere!" Jay argued. Nya ran around behind it and flipped onto its back. It reared up and threw her off. She landed hard, bleeding. Cole ran over to her.

"Are you okay?" I yelled at them. Nya nodded, wincing. I summoned another energy ball but this time missed. The monster swiped it's claws at me, but I dodged, and it hit Jay. He screamed in pain.

"Jay!" Cole yelled. He ran over to him.

"I'm...okay." He growled. His arm had a deep cut in it.

"How are we supposed to defeat this thing?" I yelled. We were getting tired, losing energy. Jay had a cut on his forehead, Cole had bruises already forming on the side of his face, Nya was bleeding, Kai's leg had been cut. I had a scrape on my shoulder.

"S-stomach." Someone coughed from behind me. I turned around and looked at Zane, who was on his hands and knees. His strange silver blood dripped on the ground. "It's stomach." He repeated.

"Guys!" I shouted, dodging the monster's tentacles. "Go for its stomach!"

I really hope this works.

 **Kai POV sorry sorry I had to do this ug I've done him too much.**

"Go for it's stomach!" Lloyd yelled at us. I stared at him in shock.

"And how are we supposed to do that?!" I shouted back. "We can't even see where it's stomach is!"

"Just...go under it!" I nodded, annoyed, and ducked under one of it's legs. I stabbed my sword upward, but before it could reach it, one of the tentacles flung me out into the open. Before I could move, its claws scratched my chest. I screamed and fell to my knees. It burned. I crawled away from the fight and stood up. It wasn't to deep. I'd be fine, as long as I got some medical treatment later. Jay was having trouble with three tentacles, so I ran over and cut one in half. Jay dealt with the other two.

"It's like we're fighting 100 different monsters at once!" Jay cried. I nodded, ignoring his exaggeration and focusing on the fight. Cole and Lloyd were fighting back to back, while Nya tried to get under the monster. Suddenly, a white streak flashed at the edge of my vision, and a block of ice formed around the monsters' foot. I turned and stared at Zane, who was on the ground, but shooting ice at the monster, freezing it. It roared, and broke free, only to be encased again. I ran over to Zane, whose eyelids were drooping. More blood poured on the stone floor.

"Stop it!" I cried, panicking. "You-You're wasting your energy!" He ignored me. His head dropped.

"STOP!" I screamed. He did, collapsing. "You have to save your energy! You can make it!"

"It's-it's too...late." He murmured.

"No!" I yelled. "No, it's not!"

"Kai, I just wanted to…" Suddenly the monster roared from behind me. I turned around, and time seemed to slow down. The monster reached out at me, swiping with its razor-sharp claws, coming to kill me, for sure. I couldn't move. Lloyd screamed, but it sounded distant. I was going to die. Then Zane was there, taking the blow, protecting me, pushing me out of the way. Time returned to normal, and Zane flew across the warehouse.

Zane POV

It was too much. The pain. I had been in enough already, but this one had really done it. It had torn too many wires. I had lost too much blood. I couldn't hear anything as I flew across the warehouse and hit the wall. Kai was screaming, I think. I don't know, it-it was fuzzy. Then he was leaning over me, my head in his lap. It hurt so much, I couldn't bear it. It will be over soon. I reassured myself. Kai was mouthing something. My name.

"Zane!" He screamed, shaking me.

"K-Kai." I coughed.

"No, no, no. This can't be happening. What did you do?" He tore off my shirt. I could tell from his expression that it was unfixable, not possible to survive from. "Why did you do that!? Dammit, Zane!" He was crying now, tears pouring down his cheeks.

"I-it had to be...this way. I-I couldnt let you die...and it was too late for me anyway. Don't cry. It will be okay." It hurt to talk, but he needed to know.

"Please, Zane." He pleaded, hugging me. "Don't go. You don't have to go."

"It's n-not a bad way...to die." I whispered. I hated it. I hated his expression. I hated him feeling sad. "Protecting y-you."

"No. No. No. Please. No. Zane." He cried.

"I will always be with you. T-tell them that. And...I love you Kai." He didn't say anything, only looked into my eyes, his full of tears. I saw a moth land on my hand. It had pretty brown markings, like a tigers, along the edges of it's wings. The rest of it was gray, but different shades. When the light shone through it, it looked like it was gleaming like the moon. I looked at Kai, his firey amber eyes, his spiked brown hair. "G-goodbye." The last thing I saw was the beautiful moth flapping its tiger-striped wings. Then I sank into the quiet, painless, darkness.

Kai POV

His eyes grew dim. I was in shock. I didn't understand what was happening. My nindroid? Dead? It wasn't possible. No. It was. Because it was happening now. And it was my fault. More tears came from my eyes like a waterfall, but I didn't care. I stared in shock at the beautiful silver moth that had landed on Zane's blood-soaked hand. It crawled onto mine. I stared at it for a minute, then crumpled it in my hand and cried. My fault.

Nya POV

The monster gave one final roar and collapsed into itself, turning into dust. On me.

"Uh!" I laughed, climbing out of the massive pile of black sand. I did it! I killed it! "Gross!" Jay grinned at me and helped me out.

"Let's get out of here!" I looked around for my brother, and when I spotted him, at the other end of the warehouse, my smile melted off my face like snow in the springtime. No… I ran over to him; he was kneeling over Zane, who was bloody and unmoving. I realized he was crying. He never cries. He was hugging Zane close to his chest, his arms around his shoulders. Zane's eyes were open but dim and empty. I let out a sob, and Kai looked up at me, his cheeks wet and getting wetter. I fell to my knees, letting Kai wrap his arms around me. I buried my face in his shoulder.

"My fault." Kai sobbed. "My fault." I didn't respond, only let the tears come. It's not your fault Kai. If I hadn't let him take over that first night, none of this would have happened. It's my fault.

 **Yeah**

 **i hi am a horrible person *sniffle***

 **review if you cried, review if you didn't, review if you hate me, because I can't believe what I just did**

 **please don't leave the story**

 **it will continue I promise. *sob***

 **it will get better I promise**

 **review. (Wow, How unenthusiastic I am today? Well, I did just kill Zane. :(**

 **~CatOfWater**

 **who is crying**

 **in shame**

 **alone**

 **lol**


	11. This is not a fun chapter

Chapter ten

Cole POV

I sat with my head leaning against the wall. I was in the closet. It had been three days. We took Zane's body back, after hours of just sitting there in the Alternate for hours. Crying. I usually hate to admit things like that, but I don't care anymore. Sensei had said nothing when we told him about what happened. He simply walked into his room and hasn't come out since. I haven't eaten in three days. I lost my appetite.

Sighing, I looked up at the dark ceiling, tears filling my eyes. It was my fault. All mine. I was the leader. I was supposed to look out for everyone, keep them safe. I closed my eyes, and the horrific images came back to me. The shape-shifting monsters, the shadows, Zane's corpse, the dark thing that killed my brother. I stuck my earbuds in my ears and chose a random song from my playlist. 'Call on Me' I closed my eyes and drifted into the music, trying forget.

When you're feeling low

And your knees can't rise

You feel helpless

And you're looking to the sky

I do feel helpless. I felt helpless, staring at his unmoving silver body, his eyes empty.

When you can't stop the tears from falling down

And I can't stop them.

Jay POV

I walked the streets of New Ninjago city. It was a sunny day out, and the people of the city milled about happily. I smiled and waved at everyone. I pulled my headphones from around my neck up to my ears and hummed to the beat.

Girl you know I want your love

Your love was hand-made for somebody like me

Come on now, follow my lead

I may be crazy don't mind me.

I thought of Nya's beautiful face, her ebony hair framing her face, her warm brown eyes, and her rosy cheeks. I sighed dreamily. I looked around. I was in a part of the city I didn't recognize. Weird. Then I looked ahead and saw Zane.

"Zane!" I called running up to him, grinning.

"Come on!" He shouted back, running down the street. "Hurry!"

"I'm coming! Wait up!" I chased after him, enjoying the breeze on my face and the sun shining down on me. I caught up to Zane, who was standing still, facing away from me. He turned around, and the sky grew cloudy, the air turned frigid cold. My music crackled and died. I backed away from him.

"Zane..?" He smiled at me, and his eyes flashed a brilliant, evil red. I screamed as he morphed, turning into a large, black thing. It laughed, cold and deep. I screamed again, and tried to run, but then there was a shadow, choking me.

Help…

Then it released me. I fell to the ground, and saw Zane a few feet away. He was on the ground. I crawled over to him, seeing his eyes were cold and lifeless. I jerked away, but he grabbed me.

I gasped awake, breathing heavily. I sighed and lay back on my pillow, thankful it was just a dream. I'd been having post-traumatic stress after we left the Alternate. Every time I closed my eyes I would see flashes of dark shadows, morphing monsters, Zane's dead body. It was all so stupid. I was too busy fighting with Cole about Nya when I should have been spending time with my brother. But now it's too late. He's gone.

And there's nothing I can do about it.

Lloyd POV

It was unfair. All of it. Zane being taken in the first place, then his absence, then his death. If only I had found the portal sooner. Then everything would be okay right now. I still didn't believe that he was gone. It wasn't...right.

I stared at myself in the mirror. I didn't spend a lot of time in The Alternate, but I remember the monster, my brother staring into the distance, lifeless. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I murmured,

"Porta aberta." The mirror rippled to life. I touched the surface, and my hand disappeared. I never wanted anything like this to happen again. I had to close the portal. For good.

"P-Porta aberta...nunca." The mirror stilled.

"Porta aberta." Nothing happened. I smiled, and pressed my forehead against the cold surface. Then everything that happened came and hit me like a huge wave. Tears spilled out of my eyes, dripping into the sink. He's dead. My brother is gone.

"No." I whispered. "Zane…"

Nya POV

I stared at the picture of Kai, Zane, and me. Kai took me to Mega Monster amusement park and Kai invited Zane. He smiled at the camera. I closed my eyes and touched the picture.

Zane…

If you're there… I wanted to thank you. If it hadn't been for you, Kai wouldn't be alive right now. I don't think I could've coped without both of you.

I-I miss you. So much.

I started to cry.

A-and You were one of my b-best friends ever, and I want you to know

That I wish you were here

And I miss you.

Please come back.

I knew it was impossible. I just...it hurts. The tears dripped off my chin.

Zane…

Kai POV

I couldn't stop thinking about him. He sacrificed himself for me. The guilt was gnawing at my soul. His pretty blue eyes fading, turning a gray-blue color, empty, cold. He was comforting me while he was dying, yet I could do the same back. All I could've done to give him peace was say four simple words: I love you too. And it's true, too. I've had a crush on him for so long, I can't remember when it started.

"Zane, if you're there, give me a sign." I don't know what I was doing. I just...felt him here. Close to me. I closed my eyes and tears spilled out when nothing happened. Why did this have to happen? The universe is so cruel. I opened my eyes, looking out the window. I miss him. I need him. I-

I widen my eyes at my dresser. The last time I checked it was empty. Now there was something on it. I picked it up and smiled, the tears coming harder. It was a tiger-striped moth's wing.

Lloyd POV

I didn't want to see him. Not again. Not with the gaping wounds that ended his life. But I had to. For his burial. Kai was nowhere to be found, but I couldn't blame him. He did think it was his fault...but really it was no one's. I blame it on myself, even though it wasn't my fault. I just… I shouldn't have listened to Kai. Maybe if I had gone in there earlier things would have been different. I sighed, then got up and walked out the door, into the snowy village. It was Zane's old one. I walked along the paths, wondering what it was like to live here, when I stumbled apon a frozen pond. I smiled, remembering how much he'd like to swim underwater for more than ten minutes. I saw Wu a few ponds away, staring at one. I walked up to him.

"Good morning, Sensei." My voice was thick with sadness.

"Good morning, Lloyd." He responded, not looking up.

"What are you doing?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"This is where I found him." He whispered after a while. I said nothing. Wu smiled. "You should have seen the look on his face when he saw me down there."

"I can imagine." I grinned. He got up and walked away. I stared at the shiny icy surface. I closed my eyes, getting into the position Zane always used when he's meditating. It was strangely calming. I felt so at peace. I can see why Zane liked to do this. Then two red eyes shone through my brain and I snapped my eyes open. No. It's too much. If I keep this up, I'll remember it all. So much. Too much. I backed away from the pond. I miss you Zane...

Cole POV

"If it wasn't for him, my brother would be dead." Nya sobbed through her tears. "And if he's listening, I want to thank him. And we will never forget you." I let my eyes fill with water. I miss Zane. Jay was hugging me, crying, and Lloyd was rubbing his eyes. Kai was nowhere to be found. Zane lay in the _box_. (He hates the coffin) He looked as if he was sleeping, his eyes closed, looking so peaceful among the flowers, with no sign of the wounds that ended his life.

I wish… things had been different.

 **I'm sorry the chapter was really bad**

 **i, for one, did NOT enjoy writing this at ALL**

 **Really Guys, I need more reviews**

 **PLEASE**

 **Or else I won't post another chapter.**

 **lol just kidding**

 **Chapter 11 in progress! :D**

 **~CatOfWater**


	12. The End

Guys, your reviews have been AMAZING! And funny, which is weird. Thanks, and keep it up! Chapter 11 Jay POV I walk these empty streets, on the boulevard of broken dr- Next song. I walked across an empty land, I knew the pathway like the back of m- Next. My shadow's the only- I sighed and turned off my phone, stuffing it into my back pocket. I stared out over the cliff at the forest below as I strolled. The sun was starting to set, casting pinks and soft oranges into the sky. It was so pretty, I wish Zane was here to enjoy it with me… Me and the guys would come here a lot, doing whatever we felt like doing. Elemental dragon racing, who can stay up in cyclondo the longest, a fighting tournament. A few weeks ago, me and Zane found a cave. We were planning to tell the others about it, but then… I pushed away the vines that hid the cave from the outside world. It was stunning, as always. Blue crystals peeked out in random places on the rock walls, catching the light and making rainbows dance on the floor. I stream ran through the middle, weaving around stone columns. I sat down against the wall, imagining Zane standing there, in the stream. He splashed water at me, and I laughed and scooted away. 'What?' He laughed, grinning. 'You afraid of a little water?' I sadly picked up a crystal from the floor. It gleamed in my pale hand. 'No…' 'What is it?' He asked, concerned. 'Is it Nya again?' He grinned. 'It's...you.' I sighed, turning the blue stone between my fingers. He frowned. 'What did I do wrong?' 'N-Nothing.' I stammered. 'It's just...you're not real. A week ago you were...killed. I'm imagining you. You're not real.' He looked at me sadly. 'I miss you.' I murmured. 'I miss you too.' He disappeared. I sighed and turned the crystal over in my hand. If only he could come back… Wait. I looked at the crystal closer, holding it up to the light. No way. I gasped. This...this could change everything. Cole POV Jay burst in my room, slamming the door behind him. "What is it?" I asked, annoyed. "I-I found…" he gasped, breathless. He held up a blue crystal. I took it from him and examined it. "Is this…?" I stammered, shocked. "A realm crystal." "A?" "The old one was destroyed, but I think I found another." He smiled. "You're not seriously thinking of-" "Yes I am." He cut me off. "Not a good idea." I groaned. I handed it back to him. "Is so." "No." "What would you do then? Don't you want him back?" "I-I do!" I burst out. "But this way...it's not right." "What do you mean?" He looked at me, confusion clouding his eyes. "Does he even want to come back?" I asked him. He frowned. "I-I don't…" he started. "Yes." "You don't know that." He backed towards the door. "I don't care. I'm going to get him back. And you can't stop me." He ran out the door, and slammed it shut again. I sighed, but a part of me was a tiny bit hopeful. Maybe… Jay POV I held the crystal up to the dying light, and immediately a portal appeared in the ground. Taking a deep breath, I jumped through. I remember darkness. Then light. I groaned and opened my eyes. I was laying in a grassy field, the sun shining on my face. I sat up groggily, and saw a village a bit farther away. "Did I...make it?" I asked myself. "Welcome to the Departed Realm!" Exclaimed a voice, making me jump. I turned around, and saw a girl around 15 years of age. She had short brown hair with streaks of light blue. Her eyes were a pale green. She grinned. "I'm sorry to inform you that you are no longer al-" she stopped. "Hang on." She peered at me closer. "You don't look dead." "I'm not…" I responded. "Who are you?" She asked. "I-I'm Jason." I replied, gaining confidence. "But you can call me Jay." "Huh. Jay." She huffed, smiling. "I like it. I'm Azure." I shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." "Now, here's the real question." She told me, her face darkening. "What are you doing here? How did you get here?" "I-I'm looking for a ...friend." "Well, one, that didn't answer any of my questions, and, two, has it ever occurred to you that he or she might not want to come back?" "I answered your first question!" I protested. "And...Yes. Yes, it has." "Well, I'm warning you. Anyway, second question?" "I, Uh...this." I held up the crystal. She gasped and took it from me. "How did you get this? Is this real?" "...yes." She handed it back. "Wow." "So...Uh, can I like…" I pointed at the village. She glared at me, her friendly behavior vanishing. "You're not allowed. It defies the laws of death." "Please?" I pleaded. "No." She growled, her voice cold. I sank to my knees. All this way for nothing. I was angry at myself for giving myself so much hope. "Zane…" I whispered. "Wait, what did you say?" She barked suddenly. She pulled me to my feet. "I, Uh...please?" I stammered. "No, after that." She commanded. "Zane?" "Yes." She snapped her fingers at me. "Isn't that the name of the nindroid who came here a a week and three days ago?" "...yeah." "Well, then you're in luck." She exclaimed happily. "He died an...unfair death. He was supposed to survive, but things...didn't go as planned. He's over there." She pointed over my shoulder, and I turned around to see another village, just with brighter colors, happier people, and warmer air. It looked like heaven...which...it kind of was. "Whoa." "Good luck finding him. Remember, you can only take one person back with you." "Got it." I grinned. "Thanks, Azure." She grinned. "Anytime." I set off towards the village. I walked down the cobblestone path that weaved between the houses. I searched every face, but none were the face of my brother. Then...there! A flash of silver. I moved closer, and realized it was him! "Zane!" I cried, and hugged him. He hugged me back, and when I let go, he looked at me, delighted. "Jay!" He exclaimed. "It's so good to see you again!" "You too!" He bore no signs of the wounds that killed him. "Jay…" he frowned. "What are you doing here?" "I-" I stammered. "Looking for you." "...why?" "W-we miss you. We want you to come back." "I….don't want to." I stared at him in shock. Cole and Azure had warned me of this. But I didn't take it seriously. Now… "I'm sorry, Jay." He apologized. Then muttered something inaudible. "What?" "I...I don't want to die again." He looked behind him and I saw his father, smiling back at us. His hair was brown, and he looked younger. "Zane...please. That won't happen again. I promise." "Jay…" "Kai misses you." Zane stopped. "I thought it would make him feel better when I sent that moth w-" he stopped and shook his head. "I don't know." He ran over to his father and exchanged a quick conversation. Then they hugged and he ran over to me. "Okay...I'm coming." "Great." I smiled, and pulled out the crystal. "Let's go home." Cole POV I sighed as someone knocked on my door. "Yes?" "Hi Cole." A muffled voice replied. "What do you want?" I snapped. "... to say hello." "Go away." "Is that really what you want?" "I SAID, go AW-" I threw the door open and stopped. "...Z-Zane?" I coughed. He smiled at me. "Good to be back, brother." Lloyd POV I heard Cole yell something. He always does this. His room is right next to mine, so that makes it worse. I heard him mutter something, then laugh. Then a knock on my door. "Cole?" "...maybe" he responded slyly. I opened the door and gasped. It was Cole alright...but next to him, was that… "Zane?" He hugged me. Nya POV I stared at the picture of me, Zane, and Kai. It was so long ago...yet I remember the death as clear as running water. I sighed and stood up. Opening the door, I walked into the hallway, were Zane passed me. "Hello, Nya." "Hi Zane." I sighed. I walked a few more steps and stopped, my eyes widening. "ZANE?" I nearly screamed, and turned around and flew into his arms. "Y-You're back!" I sobbed. He smiled and said softly: "What? What is on my back?" I rolled my eyes. "I got your message, so Jay brought me back." "You did? He did?" "I missed you, Nya." "I missed you too." Kai POV (YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY HE GETS TO SEE ZANE SO EXCITING) I haven't come out of my room since...well, you know. I didn't even come out for his funeral, which made me more guilty. I sighed, and sat up on my bed. _Your fault_.. Those two words have been going through my head for days. Someone knocked on my door, and I didn't respond. I don't care what they want. They knocked again. And again. And again. "What is it." "Uh...Jay." "What do you want Jay?" I groaned. "Um...to make you feel better." He replied. "Nothing is going to make me feel better." I sighed. "Are you sure?" "Yes." I snapped. "Hmmm. I think this will." He whispered loudly. And obnoxiously. "I don't care anymore, Jay." "I don't believe you. I think you'll care about this." He tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Really, Kai?" "How can you be so energetic? It's only been a week." "Uh, Yeah. It's also been two hours." "Since What?" "Come out." "No. What is it anyway?" "Come out to find out." He sang. "No. "Comeoutcomeoutcomeoutcomeoutcomeoutcomeout!" He yelled. "Uh." I moaned. "Fine, but if the surprise doesn't make me feel better, you hair is going to catch fire." "I guess I'll have great hair for the rest of the week. Because this surprise beats all." I opened the door, expecting a bucket of water to fall on my head. But that didn't happen. Instead a silver boy stood in front of me. A nindroid. Jay smiled at me. I glared at him. "You jerk." This was some sort of sick, twisted prank. But then Zane smiled at me too. "Hello, Kai." I froze. "Y-You're real?" He smiled and opened his arms. I stared at his beautiful icy blue eyes against titanium silver. Then I ran and hugged him. I started to cry happily. "...how?" I sobbed. "Does it matter?" "Zane…" "Yes?" "I love you too." I whispered. He smiled. **AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Okay, so da story is finished, yet not finished, got it? K. Wait, now I'm confuzzed. So, what I'll do is I'll post an authors note with a list of who reviewed and what you'd like me to write next. You can vote. So, what did you think? I'm really sad cause only two of you have been reviewing. Did everyone quit? *cries*** **Also, RandomDragon? Weren't you one of the people who wanted him to survive? ;D** **Well, I LOVE it when you guys review! It makes me feel really good, and that my story wasn't a waste. (I think it's trash)** **Review please!** **~CatOfWater**


	13. GOODBYE:D

**Thank u guys so much for the support! I want a special thanks to The Night Ninja. You were awesome thank you! Now here's the list of everyone that reviewed!**

 **The Night Ninja**

 **RandomDragon**

 **RandomDragon2.0**

 **Pixelatedninjas**

 **TheNinjaGirl**

 **Spottedfrost7**

 **Musiclover435**

 **Jesusfreak24 7**

 **IcyIce**

 **Dixie gal1861**

 **Thank you all! Now, which story would you like me to do next? Vote by reviewing!**

 **A)Sick- leaving to find his missing falcon, Zane succeeds, but at a price. With this one he gets sick, but a sickness that only nindroid can get. I'm thinking of a new summary, don't worry.**

 **B)I'm here- finding a mysterious bracelet in a warehouse, Zane takes it home. Little does he know the bracelet has a vengeful spirit inside. Now it's in him and will not stop until he's dead. Will he get it out?**

 **C)Kingdom Come- they were stranded, left to die on the dark island. In order to get back to NC they have to leave one of their own behind. ZJ volunteers, and they leave him. But without him, they can't defeat the dark lord. Will he find a way back? Or will he watch his home crumble? (I personally like this one)**

 **D)Nya x Zane (sorry…)**

 **E)Other**

 **So PLEASE vote! I think one of these will be my last NINJAGO fanfic, but if you want me to write more, TELL ME!**

 **~CatOfWater, signing off and ending this story**

 **Thanks!**


End file.
